To date, activities related to this project include construction of an analytic file, conducting statistical analyses, and developing a preliminary, draft manuscript intended for publication in a peer-reviewed scientific journal. Three years (2002-2004) of the most current Medical Expenditure Panel Survey data were pooled to create the analytic file. The file contains measures of health status, functional and activity limitations, health conditions, and socio-demographic measures such as gender, race/ethnicity, education, income, marital status, employment, household size, and census region. In order to facilitate future analyses, summary variables of service utilization, out of pocket expenditures and total annual medical expenditures were also included on the data file. Draft data tables have been generated in preparation for inclusion in the associated manuscript. Four data tables have been generated which provide pooled annual population estimates for working age adults without chronic health care needs and adults with chronic health care needs by limitation status including: 1) socio-demographic characteristics and resources; 2) health related measures and chronic conditions; 3) use of health and health-related services and goods; and 4) access to and expenditures for healthcare. A first draft of the manuscript has been developed and will be revised at a meeting scheduled with all co-authors on September 18-19, 2008.